Her Name
by Wolburge
Summary: Modern AU: It's been two weeks since Margaery and Sansa had their argument, and Margaery hasn't heard anything from Sansa yet...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm don't really like writing modern AU's, but I got this idea and I just kinda went for it. I hope you guys enjoy it! This is definitely one of my favorite ships in the GOT/ASOIAF universe.**

They had argued. All couples did that right? All couples had arguments Margaery tried to tell herself. But she could still see Sansa near tears, furious, slamming the door as she left her apartment late the other night. It had been two weeks. Two weeks since they had argued and there had been nothing, absolutely nothing.

No texts or calls. No responds to the countless numbers of voicemails Margaery must have left, apologizing and asking her to come and talk things through. After a week Margaery had gone to her apartment every day and knocked on the door, but there was no response. Sansa wasn't at work whenever she stopped by either. Was she even still in town? Had she left for some unknown reason? And if she had why hadn't she told Margaery?

After knocking on her door for the seventh day in a row, with still no response, Margary's thoughts and feelings were in knots. This was so unlike Sansa. Margaery kept replaying the scenes in her head, trying to put together the pieces of why she could've been acting like this.

It was essentially Margaery's fault. She had disrespected the great Catelyn Stark. She was a good mother, and a good woman, but she was never kind to Margaery. She looked at her similar to the way she looked at Sansa's half brother Jon. And after spending and entire week with Sansa's family, when they had gotten home she felt more than relieved to be back in her own bed, without the fear that her words or actions would upset the Starks. She had let it slip. She shouldn't have.

"You mother can be a little bit...harsh at times, right?" She had said. Sansa had spun around, confusion and anger beginning to contort her face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just mean...Maybe she could be a little kinder to her guests is all."

And then it had started. Every member of the Stark family had been brought up at least once, despite the fact that Catelyn had been the only one that had rubbed Margaery wrong. She knew why as well, but dare not say it to Sansa in fear of her response to it. Catelyn Stark loved her children fiercely, and when Sansa had revealed her bisexuality she probably had never entirely believed her, or at least never pictured her with a woman by her side. And when she had came home with one...Margaery was the girl who had taken the perfect image that Catelyn had had for her daughter and destroyed it.

Margeary called for a cab, instructing them to take her to her private studio downtown. Painting was all she could do now. She hoped that maybe it would clear her head somehow. With Sansa gone and non responsive, she was uncertain if she should be upset at herself or at her girlfriend for acting in such a way. Margaery had tried right? She had done the right thing, she had apologized, she had reached out to fix things and yet Sansa had done nothing. Sansa had left her alone with all of that confusion and anger and sadness. Sansa hadn't even told her that she was okay, Margaery had had to ask her coworkers if they had seen her to make sure something truly terrible hadn't happened.

But yes, she had called in sick to work for the past week and half. All of her coworkers could recognize her voice so they knew it wasn't a fake. Her car hadn't moved in her parking lot. So Sansa Stark was either faking being sick and somewhere far away from here, or she was home doing God knows what. The one thing that remained blatantly obvious however, was that she was ignoring Margaery.

Margaery tipped the taxi driver and walked up the steps to the large building. It was full of studio room for painters, musicians and all other sorts. A year ago Sansa had encouraged her to rent a room so she could have a large personal space for her painting. She could still remember the smile that erupted on Sansa's face when Margaery had agreed to the idea. Sansa had jumped up and down, giddy with excitement and hugged her, whispering how proud she was of her, how excited she was for her future.

The studio seemed emptier now, filled with the confusion that Margaery was feeling. She wasn't sure how long it was she stared at the empty canvas, uncertain of what she was going to do, but all she knew was suddenly she had picked up a brush and had started painting.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa lay still, staring at the pale colored ceiling. She could feel the stickiness of the dried tears on her cheeks, and yet she did nothing about it. She had no energy, no motivation. What was a few dry tears on an unwashed face? She was certain to burst into tears again any moment now so why should she take the time to clean herself just to cry again. She had tried that by taking her first shower in days that morning, and only a couple of hours later she had yet again felt the sadness overwhelm her as she curled in on herself on top of sheets that were long overdue of a wash.

 _Margaery._

Her name clouded her thoughts. _Margaery, Margaery, Margaery._ She needed to see her, how long had it been? How long had it been since she had slammed the door in her face, when she had known underneath it all she had been right. She hadn't noticed it enough to make a fuss to her mother, but she could see the subtlety of how Margaery had been treated the week she spent at Winterfell. She knew why her mother had been acting cruel. She had hoped that when she had seen how happy Margaery had made Sansa, how in love the couple was, that the great Catelyn Stark would have accepted the Tyrell girl into their family...She had been wrong...It would take a lot more than a week at Winterfell for Catelyn to accept Margaery.

And then, just as Sansa was recovering from their argument and about to go to Margaery's apartment to apologize and work it out she had received the phone call that sent her into disarray. She hadn't left her apartment since.

But as she lay there, all she could think about was Margaery. How much she wanted Margaery. How much she _needed_ Margaery. She felt her body ache as she craved for her sweet tasting lips and her slender body that seemed to be sculpted to resemble a goddess.

She felt her legs begin to carry her out the door, muscle memory causing her to lock it behind her. She didn't even get in her car, she couldn't trust herself with operating any heavy machinery right now. She wasn't even sure where she was going, all she knew was that she needed her. She needed her lips. She needed her hair in a tangled mess balled up in her hands. She needed her breasts pressed against her own.

She felt the rain begin to fall, and she flagged down a taxi as soon as she could. She should've grabbed an umbrella, but she knew she could have never gathered herself enough to check the weather before she left.

When the man asked for an address, Sansa had to pause and think for her answer. Where would Maragaery be right now? It was the middle of the day...and then it had hit her. Two weeks, it had been two weeks since they had argued. Ten days since she had received the phone call. For fourteen days she had not spoken to Margaery, and with that epiphany she knew exactly where she would be.

Sansa didn't even tip the man as she flung herself out the taxi doors. The rain was pouring now, and while it was only a few steps from the taxi to the front door of the studio building, her hair had become soaked, and her thing layer of clothing was quite damp.

She felt muscle memory take over again as she ran down hallways and up stair cases. _Margaery's lips. Margaery's eyes. Margaery's hair. Margaery's skin. Margaery. Margaery. Margaery._ She was the only thing racing through her mind.

Sansa flung the door open, and for just a moment she witnessed Margaery in her element. Her eyes focused and intent on the painting, her lips pressed into a small line, her brows furrowed in concentration. But as Sansa made her first stride across the room, she had looked up and her face revealed a spectacle of emotions. Sansa could make out confusion, anger, surprise and happiness.

"Sans-" Margaery tried to gasp out, but Sansa was too quick for her. Her lips colliding with hers as she pushed her body back against the wall. Margaery's arms went limp and Sansa heard the clatter of the paint brush as it fell to the floor.

For a brief moment Margaery was immersed in her. Sansa's touch was electric and her wet hair caused freezing water droplets to roll down her bare skin, heightening her senses. But then she brought herself back into the real world. They had argued. Sansa hadn't spoken to her for two weeks. Whatever this was, it wouldn't get her out of the talk they needed to have. Whatever this was, it didn't fix the swirl of emotions Margaery had experienced for the past two weeks.

"Sansa we need to-" She said, breaking their kiss.

"Shhhh," Sansa whispered into Margaery's ear as she began to place kisses down her jawline. She pressed her body against Margaery, her damp clothes causing her to shudder underneath Sansa's touch.

"Sansa-" But then Sansa's lips were on hers, and her tongue was exploring every square inch of her mouth, demanding dominance. And even though Margaery knew that this was the wrong way to go about things, she lost herself in the moment. It had been two weeks since Sansa had touched her, and oh she knew all the right places.

Sansa broke their kiss and began traveling south. Margaery's hands began working through her soaked hair. Sansa's hands travelled up her shirt, pushing it up to her neckline and Margaery released her hands to slip it off of herself. Sansa was at her chest now, swirling her tongue against her skin and leaving wet kisses on every inch of skin she could. When her lips touched her breast she heard Margaery gasp, which brought a teasing smile to her face.

Sansa sucked and teased at her nipple, nipping at her breast as her hand massaged the other. Margaery was breathing heavy above her, her hands dancing over Sansa's shoulders. Sansa made her way over to her other breast, giving it the same attention and Margaery let out a groan which caused her to smile. She loved seeing her fall apart underneath her touch. She loved feeling the heat inside of her flow further and further into her core.

But then it hit her, the sting of fresh tears. She could feel the heat welling up behind her eyes. No, Sansa thought, not here not now. _Margaery. Margaery. Margaery._

And as she tried her very best to push it all away she made her way lower and lower down her lovers body. Her hands massaging her breast the whole time until she reached her waist line. Sansa fumbled with her belt as she tried to push Margaery's jeans out of the way.

"Sansa," Margaery's breathed out as she felt her breath against her panties. The sensation sent a shiver up Margaery's whole body. This was what Sansa wanted, she wanted Margaery calling out her name. She wanted Margaery. She always wanted Margaery. But as she pulled her panties down to reveal her womanhood, Sansa stopped. She could feel the tears now, they had already made their way down her face. She wasn't sobbing, but she was going to be.

Fear clenched at her heart and she flung herself backward. The sound of it brought Margaery back to her senses and her head snapped down to see Sansa. She could see the redness in her face she hadn't made out before, the puffiness in her eyes. Fresh tears were making their way down that beautiful face of hers.

"Sansa what's," Margaery's words were soothing and sincere, but Sansa couldn't listen to them. She couldn't let herself listen to them. What had she done coming here? How stupid was she for showing up like this?

"I-I-I," She stuttered. She rattled her brain for words, but none came to her. Not a single thought could come to her. She felt empty and lost as she sat on the floor looking at Margaery, beautiful and wonderful Margaery, who was just as confused.

Margaery took a step toward her, forgetting about her tossed aside shirt and the fact that her pants were half down. All she cared about was Sansa, and all Sansa could care about was how badly she had mistreated her in that moment.

"I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have used you like this I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sansa!" Margaery called out to her as she picked herself up and ran for the door. She didn't know where she was going anymore, the hallways were long and becoming blurred as the tears began to well up in her eyes. She felt her feet carry her down stairs and her arms push her through doors until she was in the street again, the rain pouring down hard on her. All of it began to blind her senses, the rain pounding on every pore of her skin, her tears blinding her eyes, the sound of the rain and cars deafening her.

She didn't know where she was going but she felt her legs begin to carry her down the street at a fast pace. She heard Margaery shouting after her. She felt her arms begin to pump at her sides, her legs striding farther. Margaery continued to shout after her. It was all too much, she needed to be home. She needed to be in a bed. She needed to be in Winterfell. She needed to be in his strong arms hugging her one last time. She needed to feel his beard tickle at her cheeks whenever he kissed her in greeting or goodbye. She needed to tussle his thick auburn hair one more time. She needed to see his smile. She needed to hear his laugh.

And that's when Sansa saw the headlights, her feet tried to stop, but they skidded underneath her from a shallow puddle. And for a moment, Sansa felt herself let go. Let go of this life and all of its pain. Let go of Margaery and all the happiness she brought her. Let go of what family she had left.

But then strong arms caught her and pulled her backwards. She felt herself collapse onto the ground, her back pressed against some body, and those arms that had saved her wrapped around her. She could vaguely hear Margaery's soothing voice in her ears, but she couldn't make out what she was saying. She was sobbing now, had she been earlier as she was running she was uncertain, but now the tears fell down her face faster than the rain that was pelting it.

"Robb's gone," She choked out through sobs. Margaery's arms tensed around her for a moment, shocked at the words that had come out of her mouth. "Car accident. T-T-There was a car accident." Margaery's embrace became tighter and her face pressed against hers.

"Sansa," Margaery whispered into her ear, her words failing her at the shock of the revelation. Sansa felt herself being lifted from the ground. She leaned on Margaery, following her movements. She felt herself being guided into a dry car. Her head rested on Margaery's chest. She had stopped crying, but she could still feel the mix of rain and tears on her face. The dry air froze her to the bone as she realized how soaked she was from the rain.

"I'm sorry," Sansa whispered.

"Shh my sweet summer child," Margaery replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Margaery had carried her back to her apartment. She had felt Sansa tense up as they came to her door, surely she must've been thinking of the last time she was there. They were both soaking and in desperate need of a shower, so Margaery guided her toward her bathroom. They had taken showers together before, but this time was different. Everything now was so different.

They had both been upset before, and they hadn't hesitated to call the other when it was bad. The would come to each others sides, curling up in beds with takeout or ice cream, watching some old sitcom or cheesy movie. But this was different. Sansa was broken, defeated, but more than anything she was lost. Margaery could see that as she looked into her eyes. Those crystal blue eyes that reminded her of snows frost had glazed over. Margaery looked into them and felt herself swimming in a vast sea of emptiness. Is that what Sansa felt right now, empty?

Margaery had stripped her down and thrown their wet clothes into the sink, guiding her into the large standing shower. As soon as the hot water began to rinse them of all that had happened prior, Sansa crumbled onto the tile beneath her. Margaery sank to her feet with her. For a moment they both just sat there, letting the water hit them and run off as if it was rain.

And then Margaery reached for the soap and her loofa, and begun to whipe away all the dirt and grime that had stuck to Sansa through her soaked clothes. She started with her back, rubbing her in small circles from her shoulders down her spine. When she finally got to her face, she had placed the soap in her hand, gently rubbing it into her skin before placing it on Sansa. Again, she used small delicate circles as she cleaned her deep red cheeks. Sansa closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. What pain she must have felt, Margaery thought to herself. How awful it must be that she hadn't even gone to Margaery for comfort.

After quickly wiping herself down, Margaery picked Sansa back up and guided her to her bedroom where she put fresh dry clothes on the both of them. Throughout all of it Sansa hadn't said a word.

Finally, the two lay cradled together on Margaery's bed, warm and protected from the storm that was still waging outside. Sansa lay at a diagonal, her head and shoulders resting on Margaery's chest, tucked underneath her chin. Margaery's arms rested gently on Sansa's at her side, providing the much needed feeling of safety and support.

"I was on my way over," It was Sansa who broke the silence. Her voice hoarse and dry. "To apologize about..." Her voice trailed off as the two of them both remembered the sound of the slamming door.

"We don't have to talk about that now," Margaery replied soothingly. It hurt her, to hear Sansa talk in the way she was. Margaery knew the past two weeks had been out of character, she should've tried harder. She should've put in more effort to talk to Sansa. For so long she must've felt so alone.

"And I got a phone call, and then I just..." She choked out a sob at the memory, and Margaery felt her arms wrap around her more firmly, her head adjusting so she could nuzzle into Sansa's. "I remembered to call into work every couple of days. But that was it. Everything else...I couldn't remember anything else. I just cried and slept and stared at the ceiling and missed him and..and...and..." She was running out of words, and Margaery could feel her heart begin to race.

"It's okay, it's okay." Margaery whispered gently.

"And today...I just...today..." Margaery felt her heart break with every word that she uttered. Sweet sweet Sansa, feeling like she had to explain her every action when she was feeling like this. Sansa, who always had to apologize even when it wasn't her fault.

"I wanted you. I hadn't even realized how long it had been, I hadn't looked at my phone or a clock or...God I imagine you must've hated me for how long it was." Hate Sansa Stark, Margaery thought to herself, never. "I wanted you. I needed you. I didn't...I-I-I thought I wanted your body. I thought I wanted that heat and that passion. I didn't realize what I really wanted," Sansa rolled onto her side and leaned into Margaery, "Was this." Her words tumbled out at barely a whisper, but Margaery could still hear her.

"I love you, I have always loved you." Margaery whispered. She wasn't sure if she was saying it to herself, to Sansa, or just to the room, she just felt the need to say it. Sansa picked herself off of Margaery's chest and rested her head on the pillow next to her, gazing into her brown eyes. "I will always be there for you, always," Margaery said, pressing her forehead against Sansa's.

Sansa's hand reached up and cupped Margaery's cheek. Margaery saw the fresh tears drop from her eyes to the pillow, she wanted nothing but to take away all of her pain, but this was not something as simple as that. Sansa was never going to get over this. She would never be truly okay ever again. All Margaery could do was be there and let her know she didn't need to be alone.

Sansa closed the distance between the two of them with a kiss. It wasn't like the kiss she had given Margaery only a couple of hours prior. This was gentler, kinder.

"I love you," Sansa whispered. Margaery leaned into her forehead and wrapped her arms tighter around Sansa, bringing their bodies closer together. She might not have needed Sansa as much Sansa needed her in that moment, but two weeks had been such a long time. She missed every part of her. She missed her brilliant red hair and her pale skin. She missed the smell of snow that lingered on her and she missed her brilliant blue eyes. She missed how warm Sansa was compared to her, and how she could make her feel like it was summer in the middle of December whenever they hugged.

Margaery leaned in to kiss her again, just as gentle as they had before. Her hand pressed against the back of Sansa's head, bringing her closer to her. "I missed you," She said as she broke the kiss.

"Missing...Robb," Her voice choked as she tried to say his name, "And letting myself miss you was the hardest thing my heart has ever had to endure."

"You don't ever have to miss me ever again." Margaery reassured her.

"You promise?" Her voice was so vulnerable, sounding more like a child's than a grown woman's.

"I promise."

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. See ya next time :)**


End file.
